The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides apparatus and methods for securement of lines to downhole well tools.
It is frequently desirable to attach one or more umbilicals or lines to an exterior of a tubular string in a subterranean well. Such lines may include hydraulic, electrical, fiber optic, communication, sensor, power, control and/or other types of lines.
To conserve radial clearance, it is sometimes useful to extend the lines longitudinally along a groove formed into an external surface of a well tool (such as a valve or other type of flow control device, etc.) interconnected in the tubular string. Unfortunately, conventional means of securing the lines in the groove consume a significant portion of a wall thickness of the well tool.
A pressure rating, strength or utility of the well tool could be increased if the portion of the wall thickness taken up by the groove and securing means could be reduced. In addition, it would be beneficial to reduce the number of parts required to secure the lines to the well tool, and thereby reduce the cost.
It will, therefore, be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of securing lines to downhole well tools.